Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector installed in the mobile phone, and more particularly to a TF card connector which is capable of installing a Nano-SIM card and a mobile phone thereof.
Description of Prior Art
Currently, almost all mobile phones can be installed with memory cards and a widely-used memory card is the TF card. However, conventionally, the TF card connector within the mobile phone is only for inserting TF card therein, which is too simple.
Consequently, there is a need to solve the above problem and develop a new technique.